warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pinestar
Distant Relatives I don't believe this has been confirmed. Tigerstar could be related to SkyClan through Leopardfoot. --Goldencloud 17:02, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Yes. Either of them could be related to SkyClan. It isn't confirmed which one is though. --Jayfeather 17:05, 28 June 2009 (UTC) For this reason, shouldn't we remove his distant relatives section? ♫ insaneular ♫ 21:05, 9 July 2009 (UTC) You're right, it hasn't been confirmed, therefore it should be removed. I'll do it. [[User:Fidelis359|'Fidelis359']] On Wikipedia it says that Sweetpaw, Rosetail, and Thistleclaw are Pinestar's grandkits. That isn't true unless Pinestar had another mate before Bluestar's Prophecy and had either Poppydawn or Windflight with her. His mate might have died, and then he could have mated again with Leopardfoot.... I doubt that is true. Can anyone confirm this? Here's the link: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_ThunderClan_cats_(Warriors)#Minor_ThunderClan_Characters -- 18:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey is it possible (this might not be) that dawnstripe and pinestar were mates, (before Leopardfoot was born), because we know that dawnstripe was a queen, but it does not tell who her kits are, and it is said that windflight is half windclan and thunderclan and also pinestar was not very excited about leopardfoot having his kits. So is it possible that windflights parents are pinestar and dawnstripe?!. 22:51, December 26, 2010 (UTC) No, that link is definitely canon. 12:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Unidentified kits Whoever keeps putting that Mousekit(fur) and Runningkit(wind) are Pinestar and Leopardfoot's two unidentified kits needs to stop. Pinestar and Leopardfoot only have three confirmed kits (as far as I know): Tigerstar, Nightkit and Mistkit. Besides, wasn't Mousefur older than Tigerstar? They couldn't have been from the same litter. Sparrow (song) 18:56, 1 August 2009 (UTC) And Runningwind and Mousfur are younger.Boltstar 19:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I didn't actually read Code of the Clans. I've heard they're in Bluestar's Prophecy, too, but I haven't read it and I'm trying not to find any more spoilers. For some reason I thought they were older than him. But in ITW, they were young warriors and he was a senior warrior. Man, I feel so dumb for not realizing that. Sparrow (song) 19:06, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Runningwind and Mousefur are White-eye(One-eye) and Sparrowpelt(Halftail) kits. They are a few moons older than Mistyfoot(Mistystar) Stonefur, and Mosskit. They are younger than Tigerstar. By the time they are born Pinestar had already left to be a kittypet. (Thunderstream, twelve moon old she-cat) Pinestar and Swiftbreeze In Bluestars prophecy I am sure that it said somewhere that Pinestar and Swiftbreeze aremates. Can someone check? Tansyfoot 15:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) No, Pinestar is Leopardfoot's mate. MaplefernHi everyone! 15:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Adderfang is Swiftbreeze's mate. Correct me if I'm wrong. --Featherstar27❀ 23:45, August 31, 2016 (UTC) 02:17, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Featherstar, this message is seven years old. Not really a point in responding ErmineGlow (talk) 02:20, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Quotes I found a quote i think doesn't really need to be here but Ikept it up just in case. Do we need the quote that says "...i would have named you Lionheart."? I think that's more of a quote for Lionheart right? that doesn't say much about Pinestar. I mean other the "I would have" part it says nothing about him! I think this should be deleted but I don't know if there's a reason not to.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) You're right. I'll remove it. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 19:13, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Tadpole On Pinestar's family member area, it said earlier that Tadpole's residince was unknown. I edited that (to say Suspected StarClan member), then somebody else edited it back to residince unknown. But don't you remember in the mangas when Sasha talked to Tigerstar in her dreams and Tigerstar said that Tadpole was safe, but not "here with me." That means he's not in the Dark Forest, so it's possible that he is StarClan. ~Hollyfur~ 05:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm just answering your basic question. Tadpole IS dead, he drowned saving his littermates, and doesn't belong to either the Dark Forest or StarClan. He belongs to other skies; unknown to Place of No Stars (a.k.a Dark Forest) and StarClan. 22:18, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Foxtail Tadpole On Pinestar's family member area, it said earlier that Tadpole's residince was unknown. I edited that (to say Suspected StarClan member), then somebody else edited it back to residince unknown. But don't you remember in the mangas when Sasha talked to Tigerstar in her dreams and Tigerstar said that Tadpole was safe, but not "here with me." That means he's not in the Dark Forest, so it's possible that he is StarClan. ~Hollyfur~ 05:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) It's possible but seeing as he's an non-clan kit it's unlikely.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.]][[User talk:Ashshadow|'''Warrior of StormClan]] 13:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Ashshadow, because we don't know if Tadpole believed in StarClan or not (probably not), so we can't really tell whether he did go to StarClan or not. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 13:42, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Pinestar Pinestar is mate to Leopardfoot and only had three kits. Nightkit, Mistkit and Tigerkit(later Tigerclaw/star). Nightkit and Mistkit did not survive and tigerkit did despite the fact that he was the weakest. Read Bluestar's Prophecy; it's sad a lot but fills a lot of this in. Swiftbreeze is Adderfang's mate. THEY had Leopardfoot and Patchpelt, which means that Tigerclaw, Nightkit and Mistkit were their grandkits. Pinestar never saw his kits grow up since he left the Clan afterward, not wanting to lose his life 'horribly in the forest', meaning he didn't want to die in battle or of sickness and went for the life of a kittypet. Sunfall (his deputy) then took place as Sunstar, the new leader of ThunderClan. 20:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Foxtail Er, yes we know. All this imformation is in his article. Night Fall 20:37, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Pinestar Not really. If you read the whole thing it has a question and I was just answering. None of them had a article saying that Pinestar was mate to Leopardfoot...Sorry. i think I'm being a bit rude, but it's true. 22:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Foxtail Pinestar Nevermind................woops you were right Nightfall.....Sorry! xD Poppydawn Some one keeps putting his sister as poppydawn, yet it hasn't been confirmed, but possible. Should I remove her as his sister? Sagestar 01:06, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Sagestar No, well at least I don't think so because why would Poppydawn name her kit (Sweetkit) after Pinestar's mother. 23:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Cite Should someone cite the broad head? [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt]]-Luvs Hopflight 19:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Patchpelt why on his family tree there is no patchpelt. he was adderfang and swiftbreeze's kit too! 13:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC)CinderxLion Tigerstar's Residency Tigerstar In the family members list, it is sad that Tigerstar's residence is unknown. I was wondering if someone could change it because he's in the Place of No Stars, or the Dark Forest. I would change it, but I don't know how to... Thanks! 08:08, June 11, 2012 (UTC)BriceVictoria If you'd read The Last Hope, you would see why we have his residence as unknown. He's technically not in the Dark Forest anymore. Proboards Warriors RPG REMOVED BY STAFF Kittypet Name? My friend saids Pinestar IS Jake, Scourge's/Firestar's father. Is this true? I argued with her, saying Jake is a different cat, blah, blah, blah. She said Pinestar's Jake, and asked how Firestar got his fur color. I'm wondering, IS Pinestar Jake? 16:54, February 25, 2013 (UTC) No. If you read Bluestar's Prophechy, Pinestar is seen talking ''to Jake. Also, Bluestar talked to Jake. Jake is ginger, Pinestar is reddish colour, and one of the Erins confirmed that Firestar is not related to any forest cats (I believe). ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Sorrel is correct. Vicky herself confirmed that Firestar was in no way related to Pinestar, meaning Pinestar and Jake had absolutely no connection beyond talking a couple of times in ''Bluestar's Prophecy. The only relations Firestar has now in the Clans is through his daughters, nephew, and their ilk. 18:03, February 25, 2013 (UTC) (Shelly, signed out) I think He should go to the Dark forest, Because He actually went to be a Kittypet. Cloudtail Only took food from them. (smallearstorm) He's confirmed to be in StarClan. 08:07, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I think he should go to the place Tigerstar and spottedleaf went to in The Last Hope. It has been confirmed by Kate that Pinestar's kittypet name was Pine. --Heatherspark (talk) 05:17, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :You need to cite that, please. Where did she say this? Her blog, facebook, or twitter?? can I answer this? Another rumor. I saw that video too. --Pumpkintail (talk) 13:40, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Warrior name In the allegiances, Pinestar's name is Pineheart. Should someone add it in? Or should we wait until Goosefeather's curse comes out just in case they change the name /or isn't Pinestar at the last minute?Justmeandmykittens (talk) 20:03, August 29, 2015 (UTC) This has been argued over several times. We do not add anything from unreleased books until the book is out. That's it. We are not going to put Pineheart in until Goosefeather's Curse comes out. 20:39, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Wait after the book comes out. We've always done that. Its called a speculation if you post information on a book that hasent came out 21:16, August 29, 2015 (UTC) The confirmed name is Pineheart from Goosefeather's Curse. Peace 20:06, January 30, 2016 (UTC)Mansa123 Pinestar?--Crookedtail (talk) 10:22, August 23, 2015 (UTC)Crookedtail Isn't this just Pinestar before he became a leader? I doubt that he's a different cat, especially if you compare the descriptions. It is, but we're not allowed to add it to his page until the book is out or one of the authors officially says it. Til then, the page stays. 10:26 Sun Aug 23 Kin Guys, Sparkpaw, Alderpaw, Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw, and Strikepaw need to be on his kin. They're on the tree. I tried to add them, but I was doing it on my phone. That and I don't understand code whatsoever. Could someone please add these? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:46, December 9, 2015 (UTC)Warriorcat1195 Alright, I understand that you guys don't like adding things from unreleased books, but Erin Hunter has posted this information herself, so it's perfectly valid. Why can't someone please add in these apprentices for me? Honestly... I've waited twelve days. Usually I at least get a response ''by now! Please, ''someone ''say ''something! ''I need to know I'm not being ignored and disregarded entirely. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 20:43, December 21, 2015 (UTC)Warriorcat1195 Alright, I finally gave up and went in myself, but can someone ''please ''do the cites for me? I cannot for the life of me figure them out. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 17:12, January 1, 2016 (UTC) PINESTAR'S DEATH!?!? How did Pinestar even die? It's very unknown how but it doesn't tell me how!! ~''Petey1112 Prolly old age. Lets see... he would be on his last life for around 11 years, I think. If he was still alive. Plus, Bluestar and Firestar got all nine lives, so he had to have died within a year or two of his retirement (I didn't properly calculate that part). So old age, sickness, a monster got him, or something very unlikely happened. It's safe to bet old age. Ebonystep (talk) 23:07, December 25, 2017 (UTC) :That's an assumption and you have no proof of this. You also have no idea how old he was when he was on his last life. All we know is that he was fairly old, and that he died. He could have gotten sick as a kittypet for all we know, or hit by a Monster, or even killed by another cat. Kittypet Name Just typing down thoughts here, but if it has been confirmed that Pinestar's house-cat name is "Pine", shouldn't his page be renamed as that name? Veswza (talk) 16:08, May 3, 2018 (UTC) In Bluestar's Prophecy when Bluefur is receiving her nine lives, Pinestar appears in StarClan going by his leader name. So in the afterlife, his name is Pinestar, which is why we haven't renamed the article. 16:09, May 3, 2018 (UTC) He's also called Pinestar in The Ultimate Guide during Tigerstar's nine lives ceremony. The page name can stay as-is. ( 16:46, 5/03/2018 ) Oh, okay! Sorry, I haven't read all of the books yet, so I didn't know. Sorry! Veswza (talk) 17:41, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Mistake in the mistakes section It states that Pinestar is mistakenly listed as leader in Yellowfang's Secret, but in the prologue of the book, Moonflower is still pregnant and Featherwhisker is still Featherpaw. Therefore, he does start out as leader of ThunderClan in Yellowfang's Secret. CicadaGhost (talk) 23:59, September 5, 2018 (UTC) No, it says he's mentioned as ThunderClan's leader, but this has nothing to do with the start of the book. This is from much later, when he would have been a kittypet by then.